


A to Z then back again

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blood Play, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, philias, quotes, risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Just an A to Z book based around reid pairings (mainly x Morgan) with different kinks and philias ect in order of A to ZI will take requests for certain kinks/philias, if I've already done the letter fear not I shall come back to it once all 26 initial letters are done





	1. A is for asphyxiation- Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blurb: 
> 
> He'd never forget those hands around his throat or the air leaving his body  
> He couldn't forget the way he clawed for life or how intimate his rapid pulse against the unsubs hands was  
> He was unable to forget his bodies new insatiable thirst to be strangled 
> 
> He craved nothing more then the way oxygen left him and the euphoric rush rushed over him, he was addicted to it now 
> 
> Thankfully for him Derek understood he couldn't escape this and when the two fell into bed he indulged all of Spencer's fantasies
> 
>  
> 
> *warnings* 
> 
> Spencer/Derek  
> Past unsub/Spencer 
> 
> Choking/strangulation/breath play  
> Implied past rape/non-con  
> Mentions of death/homophobia  
> Smut

*Sometimes you need to step outside, get some fresh air, and remind yourself of who you are and who you want to be* -unknown 

 

Spencer watched helplessly as the latest victim Katie hill struggled for breath. He knew it was a hopeless action yet his mind supplied that it was in human nature to fight, no matter how unlikely success would be, when it came to ones life, he wondered idly if he would do the same 

Spencer saw the moment her life slipped away not in the stilling of her limbs or the sudden quiet which consumed the room but in the steely eyes of the unsub which were lit up with an unfamiliar passion. His eyes remained on the lifeless body below him longer then it should of and somewhere in his mind it clicked that he would be next, yet all he could do was stare in fascination at the unsub

It was his brain, it had always been curious about things it shouldn't of been and despite the helpless victim who was just killed before him or the helpless dread he should feel at being next, all he could do was wonder how such strong unknown emotion would feel to one who could usually feel nothing. After a few shuddering breaths in which Spencer dwelled on if that pure emotion was really worth the loss of human life, the unsubs attention was finally drawn to him

Spencer couldn't help the quick breath he took in an attempt to still his natural panic. The unsub sat next to him as he always did with his victims, close enough to feel the heat of his body as he leaned over Spencer gazing down at him with an affection so strong Spencer couldn't tell if it was real or fake

"I'm gonna take my time with you" the rather rough voice of Nathan bell, the current unsub spoke. "I've never done this to a man but I figure" his fingers came up to gently graze from his cheek down to his throat "you won't be much different, after all your as small and thin as a woman" he chuckles quietly to himself "and you bed a strong man just like a weak woman does" he can't stop his reaction to that, his eyes widen at the mention of his beloved Derek

"Yes I know all about him and your team" he sighs "although you've only just grown aware of me" he sets his face a little more as if the emotion is slipping away already and removes the tape from Spencer's mouth rather carefully before reaching for the rope that binds his long limbs. "I figure your team will find me" he pulls the rope expertly freeing Spencer's arms "but not before I'm done with you" 

Spencer doesn't allow the panic to consume him as Nathan sits on his hips, straddling and holding him down with his weight all at once. His hands that are strong enough to crush a windpipe gently splay, stroking small comforting circles across Spencer's bare chest

"I know you think I killed them because I was attracted to them but that's not why I picked them" Spencer raises an eyebrow but plays along, it may keep him alive long enough for his team to find him "then why did you pick them?" He hopes his rambling will be a helpful distraction "we profiled it was because you were attracted to them, we profiled that's why you asphyxiated them because you couldn't sleep with them" he pries carefully not wanting his throat to be crushed in a unpredictable fit of rage

Thoughtfully Nathan plays with Spencer's semi-long hair "that's a rather bold statement" he says as he rubs soft locks between his fingers "but a stretch from the truth" 

"Then what is the ttruth" no matter how hard he tries Spencer can't keep the stutter from his voice and Nathan laughs as if he finds it cute or endearing. "Each reminded me of my mother" Spencer's mouth moves before he can even think to stop it and he knows it'll be the death of him some day if he doesn't die here "none of the woman you took looked anything like your mother, Jeanine bell was a woman with auburn hair and green eyes but all your victims had either blonde or black hair and blue or hazel eyes" just from how Nathan smiles Spencer goes stiff with fear and he knew if his feet were free he'd kick himself for being so stupid to open his mouth at all 

Spencer was surprised when Nathan calmly leaned down and spoke "they don't have to look like her to be like her" as he sat back up Spencer didn't know what to think for once. "You were right though, I couldn't sleep with them" by now Spencer realised that the whole profile was wrong "would you like to know why?" 

The knowing look he was given as Nathan looked down sent shivers down his spine but he met his challenge. "I already know why" the look he was given made him continue despite his better judgement "it's because they reminded you of your mother who you hate" he let out a humourless laugh "for a genius your pretty stupid" 

Spencer was confused when Nathan got off of him to sit back by his feet and barely resisted the urge to try to kick when he begun tugging down his pants. "My mother was practically raised by a church, I went to church almost everyday with her and followed all the things she taught me but one" carefully he set Spencer's jeans aside "can you guess which one that was?"

When he looked up this time spencer finally understood and in his panic tried to move away. "Yes the one thing I couldn't control" he pulled on Spencer's long pale legs trapping him beneath him, a hand to his throat gave a threatening squeeze of warning making Spencer's heart skip a beat before it picked up pace as the other slipped his boxers down "my deep love for people of my own gender" 

The hand gripping his throat loosened and Spencer's eyes opened as the fantasy of his past was interrupted, the peak he was reaching for slowly retreating

Pale skin became dark chocolate, dull water blue eyes faded to rich chocolate brown, the lanky smaller frame became nothing but pure muscle as Spencer was pulled from the past memory into the worried reality of his boyfriends bed. "Hey pretty boy" Derek's soft whisper couldn't even finish, everything was so still in the room "why'd you stop" Spencer demanded in the serenity of it all 

Spencer shifted as he waited for a reply and felt the familiar fullness he was accustom to when with Derek in such intimate moments. His Derek still hadn't replied and rather lazily he glanced up to meet a small smile "I thought you were gonna pass out baby boy" soft kisses to his face quelled any rage he had in that moment 

"Funny I was just about to ask you to go harder" Spencer gives a coy smile to match his teasing voice despite Derek's obvious worry "you sure?" He nods slowly shifting his hips back and stifling a moan as he guides Derek's hands back to his bruised neck "of course I'm sure" 

It had been months since that night back with Nathan when the team had burst in to find Spencer dead beneath Nathan, eyes closed and hands bruising his slim neck. Those marks had long since faded and so did his clear thought when the air left his lungs burning once again, Derek's strong hands deliciously wrapped around his delicate pale neck stoping the air flow 

He became nothing but endless nerve endings, feelings, once Derek began to thrust again and somewhere in the back of his mind he vaguely understood that this was the feeling he had killed for

Moans escaped him even as he so desperately gasped for air, he could feel Derek's hesitation in his taunt grip as his eyes slipped closed once more but he held his own hands over Derek's, nails biting into his flesh with perfect half moons to signal he was still conscious. His nails dug deeper when thoughts began to rush back, Nathan's growled words in his ear "you sleep with him and call so loudly I doubt I'll be much for you" the pain that followed disappeared in a cloudy haze of pleasure 

He tried to gasp Derek's name eyes opening as the other moved closer and his hands moved from the ones over his throat to claw at his back. One thrust, the pleasure became immense, two thrust and he felt Derek explode inside him his hips rocking desperately as he squeezed at Spencer's neck

The complete breathlessness was enough to make his eyes flutter and he succumb to the euphoria that rushed over him as he came and passed out all at the same time, senses forced into overdrive before immediate shutdown. Derek fell on top of Spencer his heart racing as he finally released his grip on his already bruised neck, he strokes his cheek wondering what was going through that peaceful mind

Warm lips on his own breathed life into him as Nathan was pulled away the shame of Spencer's pleasure glued to his chest, Derek was frantic trying to resuscitate him. His hand slipped down to his neck one heartbeat, strong and quivering, two heartbeat 

 

*that breath that you just took... That's a gift* -rob bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm well aware that there is another fanfiction on here that's following most of the same parameters as mine (as in A-Z, reid/Morgan) I would just like to say I am not copying them 
> 
> The author is doing an amazing job and I recommend you go read their work aswell if you haven't 
> 
> This is just a big coincidence as I had this planned and in my drafts the day before I first discovered their work, after I discovered their work though I have taken time so I wasn't just posting right on top of theirs and have made sure not to overlap any kinks ect. So far as a way of respect to them 
> 
>  
> 
> Now that I've said that I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, I wasn't sure which way I wanted to take this one so it's rather long and angsty instead of just smutty


	2. B is for blood play- bloods worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blurb:
> 
> "Blood is the essence of all life" he whispers greedily kissing down Spencer's chest. "Something's are even worth your life" he whispers back his answer and is met with a smile from below "that they are" he sounds more like he's asking a question then confirming the statement but there's no doubt or hesitation in his next move, fangs sink into flesh and spencer finally begins to understand the worth of his blood 
> 
> -the flesh is on the outside as love is on the inside, a necessity- the words came to him unbeconed -and love is to the soul like blood is to us, not a privilege but something we will go crazy without- when all this was over Spencer wondered if he'd still be as necessary to Derek as the blood in his veins was, he wondered if the salt of his tears would be enough to be forgiven 
> 
> He wondered what it meant that the words of another vampire came to him with his lovers image all while he allowed another vampire to sample him for some information 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Spencer x informant  
> Mentioned Spencer x Derek 
> 
> Blood play (this is dialed back a bit so it should be readable to most)  
> Vampire au (human Spencer, werewolf Derek)  
> Technical cheating  
> Undercover/deals  
> Smut

*Good blood always shows itself* -Danish proverb 

 

Spencer glanced up at the dull flashing sign that read -mort noire- in English it means Black Death, how ironic to reference a plague from an era when the creatures who owned the place where nothing more then a nightmarish myth. The Black Death club was the local it spot that brought mainly goth kids and the now known vampire population together 

Spencer ran through the facts in his head to distract himself from the nights cold temperature, he was here to find out what he could about Damien alexandrite the successful vampire who ran most of the local vampire hangouts. It was hoped that he would be able to lead them to the current unsub who was leaving local goth kids exsanguinated in the alleys behind his clubs 

Spencer shivered suddenly at a strong gust of wind but shook his head to brush it off, he had to act normal if he was going to pull this off and that meant not shivering when he was suppose to be wearing his regular attire. Honestly he didn't know how the local kids didn't die of hypothermia first, he was wearing a black crop top that hung loosely on his shoulders the words bite me sprawled in white with dots of blood splattered red across the front, black tight hugging jeans that should be called shorts with how many rips they had up the legs and a small fishnet jacket he didn't get the point of. Paired with boots with big buckles to match his belt, minimal make up consisting mainly of black eyeliner and more jewellery specifically bracelets on his long arms then he could count, it was fair to say Spencer was out of his element and more then uncomfortable 

As he stepped up he showed his fake ID curtesy of Garcia and handed over the cash needed to get in. The body guard working security at the door smirked as he looked Spencer's small frame up and down clearly checking him out 

He flashed Spencer a fanged smile and his heart beat picked up which he hoped the vampire before him would just take as a show of excitement instead of the uneasy fear he felt at the sight of fangs

He took back his ID giving a coy smile when their fingers brushed and another when he opened the door to allow him inside. Flirtatiously Spencer threw a smile over his shoulder when the same strong hand brushed over the back of his tight jeans and lingered there

After only a moment in which Spencer wished Derek was here to kick the 'blood sucker' who dared to touch what was 'his' ass, he felt the vampire step away to return to his duties. Spencer did however feel his eyes watch his swishing hips as he walked down the darkened hallway only feeling alone again once the door clicked shut 

A minute of walking saw him amongst more sweaty bodies then he could ever be comfortable with, pushing away the statistics he knew on germs he allowed the musics lull to create a shadow in his head he could hide behind as he tried to get through the crowd. He did his best to survey the crowd even as he was bumped into and grabbed at

Someone bumped into him from behind and he would have hit the ground if not for intrusively secure arms around his waist. Even without looking up he knew his rescuer had to be a vampire, only a vampire would be so quick and confident to wrap their arms around a strangers waist. Pulling on a shy submissive smile and allowing his cheeks to heat up with a blush of embarrassment he finally glanced up at his rescuer with a thankful giggle. Spencer was more then a little surprised to see it was the target, Damien smiling back at him 

He said something that Spencer couldn't make out over the thrum of the music and perhaps his own heart, which made him tilt his head curiously as if to inquire what he had meant. He was rewarded with a chuckle but didn't miss the way his eyes latched onto his neck before looking back at him with a smile and carefully leading him through the crowd 

His hands didn't leave Spencer's waist even when they had arrived at the bar. Leaning against it Spencer smiled brightly and allowed the vampire to keep him close as he ordered them both drinks from the bar tender. Despite the fact Spencer would like to avoid drinking he picked up the bottle with painted black nails taking a sip from the drink almost immediately and leaned in close giggling a soft thank you into the others ear 

Even from here the music was still loud enough for it to vibrate through his bones but dull enough that if they stayed close they could speak to one another, so for an hour Spencer stayed trapped within his grip whispering and giggling with him 

A soft sigh was heard in his ear and he felt teeth graze the flesh "let's stop this little game shall we Spencer" Damien finally whispered and his blood ran cold. Cautiously his eyes flicked up to meet the others smiling gaze and he fought the urge to resist as he was lead away from the main room, mind racing with possibilities 

Up the stairs in pure silence they ascended and into a private room overlooking the dance floor, Spencer sat when told to do so on a couch in the middle of the room. "Now that we're here" Damien holds out a new bottle and slowly Spencer takes it allowing his nerves to show. Damien sits down beside him, too close for Spencer's liking but wraps an arm around him to stop him from escaping 

"At first I just thought you we're a first timer considering how you stumbled through the dance floor" he says smirking "I thought it was my lucky day given how beautiful you are" Spencer can't help but flush at that and Damien chuckles as if it pleases him. "Then when you started asking questions about the dead teens I figured you were just a morbidly curious kid" Spencer held his breath, was he too inquisitive, had he given himself away "but that wasn't what gave you away" all the tension left his body at once yet his curious gaze looked up seeking unknown answers 

"It was the lingering scent of that dog your with" the anger that flashed by Damien's eyes was deadly real and it took only a second to realise he was talking about Derek. It didn't take his mind another second to click that Derek had been out with hotch when they had interviewed and asked for Damien's help 

Spencer was so distracted he almost didn't feel the fingers rubbing gently along his arm "it's a shame too, you would of had me fooled if it wasn't for that mutts scent" he didn't know what to feel but he couldn't help the overall disappointment at his failure. He had exposed so much of his flesh for a reason, it was to catch the eye of Damien but now he was caught out and all he really wanted were some real clothes to cover up his exposed feeling 

As his mind fleeted away again unexpected words captured his attention "but id still be willing to answer your questions" a twitch of his lips and something gleaming ferally in his eyes "if your willing to play with me" his primal instincts told him to run, his heart screamed never and yet his mind recalled hotches voice, he had said "do whatever it takes" 

He swallowed the lump in his throat normally he would never even think to agree but there was at least one new body a night and he knew he couldn't live with himself if he lost any more kids due to something so small "my pants stay on" Spencer said suddenly "or else I leave now" 

Damien seems to consider "what's to stop me from taking you anyway" Spencer answers without hesitation "you only like willing participants, a real fight turns you off" he chuckles "you've done your research" his fangs flash in the dark "fine I'll agree to your terms for now" 

Within seconds Spencer finds himself pinned to the couch hands already pulling off what little his wearing above his waist and he lies still not resisting as he tries to keep his mind from straying. "You know what I like, don't you" he asked as he kissed down Spencer's chest and shakily he nods 

Damien pulls back once he reaches his navel and looks down "which is?" He inquires "You like to make your partners bleed" fangs flash in the darkness once more an intent Spencer has no time to comprehend before pain erupts in his neck and spreads down with the drag of fangs 

He barely resists the urge to push him off but can't hold back the scream that leaves him or the tears that build in the corners of his eyes. He can feel blood being licked from the new wounds and struggles to expel the thought that this is only the beginning, he knows there is only more to come 

While a vampires bite releases endorphins Spencer knows he will get none of that relief, Damien likes to cut his prey up and make them bleed all without the relief a proper bite will bring. His fangs feel like knives splitting his skin open as they drag down his chest leaving behind a sea of red that trickles down snow white skin 

Spencer has no time to wonder if they will scar as he bites his lips holding back whimpers, pleas and screams so hard blood drips from a self inflicted wound. He sees a pleased smile as his lips are licked and then finally taken into a kiss so heated it's hard to believe he's being kissed by the living dead

A few tears slip past his eyes as he imagines Derek's face, he knows the other man will scent the vampire as soon as he arrives back and he wonders if it'll be enough that he didn't let him go all the way. When he pulls back Damien brushes away the tears and sits back on the couch, the click of his belt let's Spencer know what he wants and he crawls from the couch to the floor 

"How will you know what to tell me if I can't talk" he looks up at Damien's smile "your associates already asked the questions I assume you sent so I'll answer them as long as you keep it up" Spencer nods holding back a wince as his fingers dip into a wound spreading the blood across his shoulder. "So beautiful" he mummers as if transfixed by the sight before a hand to the back of Spencer's head guides him down 

A few moments of snuffling at boxers and manuvering sees him set Damien's cock free. It springs up in front of Spencer's face and he swallows, licking his lips as he adjusts between Damien's knees 

It's nothing he can't handle, at least two inches smaller then Derek's well endowed size and probably half the girth of his lovers yet he still hesitates to take it into his mouth. He knows why, yet he pretends it's because he's not sure how to fit it inside. A moment passes and he sighs opening his lips with a little coercing from Damien and just deciding to go with it 

He rests his hands on Damien's thighs and allows him to control the pace with the hand in his hair while he listens, trying not to gag 

"Could it be one of your employees" Spencer went through the conversation in his head as Damien repeated the earlier conversation. Hotch had asked that and Damien groaned lightly before answering "yes" 

"Could this of been happening before without your knowledge" another question by hotch "no" 

Spencer noticed soon enough that he wasn't answering any of the questions put forward by Derek and as he drew back to ask why a hand held him in place. The grip tightened warningly "don't even think about another man while your with me" he practically growls and Spencer goes semi-limp once again, just listening 

After a moment Damien seems sated with the results and continues the pace "did you see any vampires with these kids before their deaths" "yes" "was their any recurring people" "no" 

"All the victims had bite marks were they feeders" he thrust up harder at that and spencer gagged slightly swearing he tasted blood "yes" he understood why, a feeder was exactly as it sounded a human who let vampires drink from them 

"Is it possible these wounds were made by anything other then a vampire" "no" 

"Does anyone have any grudges against you" "yes" 

"Could it be an enemy" "no" 

"Could one of your customers go overboard while feeding" "no" "why not" "feedings monitored" 

Spencer could feel the hands tighten in his hair as the pace picked up and he did his best not to gag. "Can we have access to your security cameras" "no" "why not" "to keep my clienteles confidentiality" 

A moan leaves Damien's lips and Spencer tries to prepare for what's to come "is it possible for a vampire to drink that much blood" with a thrust up and a rough jerk down "yes" Damien releases into Spencer's throat. Spencer does his best to swallow coughing but somehow managing to swallow down the cum along with the wrong, dirty feeling that bubbles in his throat 

He pulls away when hands leave his hair and tries to process all that had been given to him. The heavy feeling in his stomach fights to distract him but he pushes it away. As he goes to stand a voice breaks into his ears "they never asked the simplest question though" Damien smirks as he watches Spencer slowly get up "what's that" he responds not paying attention as he looks around for his discarded clothing "do I know who it is" now Spencer looks up eyes wide "do you?" "I'll tell you his name if you let me have you" there's the proposition he knows he'll have no choice but to take 

Sure they could drag him in but with only Spencer having heard it they could only hold him three days, three more dead bodies and he'd be out free to do as he pleased, definitely not willing to cooperate or agree to a deal again 

He swallows but he can't rid himself of the dirty feeling that consumes him or the voice that screams to run and not to come back. Instead of listening to what his instincts yell he lays back down on the couch and wills himself to surrender. When Damien leans over him all his muscles go tense "for a full name on our unsub" he asked and Damien nods "of course" 

A finger runs slowly down Spencer's cheek moving down his neck, past the thundering heartbeat to the pooling red at the curve of his shoulder blade. "Of course" he repeats "do I have your consent" when fraised like that there's no way around it, he gives a reluctant nod. "Now now beautiful I wanna hear you say it" with his eyes casted aside he can't hold back the tears "you have my consent" he manages to force past his lips before the first few tears fall 

He can see Derek's face now and he wonders how long before the betrayal takes to severe their bond. He manages to hold back the tears after a few moments, not helped by the gentle shushing from Damien but his own traitorous will which tells him he does have the right to cry 

Once he's calmed down enough, it begins. Slow at first, nails nicking the soft skin of his belly and creating tiny wounds were droplets of blood slowly pool. He can't bring himself to watch as the tiny wounds are licked over by a tongue that seeks to ravish him, soul, mind and body

He's drawn close and lips are on his throat once more licking and sucking at the slowly drying blood from his earlier wounds as nails roughly drag down his back drawing fresh wounds from nape to lower back. Sticky hands fall on his abdomen as Damien draws back with a smile "there now my pretty angel has wings" 

Spencer dares to meet his eyes as he holds back small whimpers, his pants are tugged off along with his boots moments later and he wants nothing more then the thin material to be back in place but he agreed to this and he can't back out now, not when so many lives are at stake. He holds strong and does his best not to retreat into his mind as nails rake slowly down his stomach 

Small welts begin to appear but only the harsh red lines remain, no blood spills from these wounds and he can't help but wonder if it's another claim on his body. Lips kiss down his chest, fangs grazing nipples which are overly sensitive. A small nick and Spencer hisses unable to help his flinch away

A chuckle follows as if it's cute and then the trail continues down, over small cuts and harsh red lines. Breath hits his covered member and he squirms slightly suddenly aware that his blood is covering the couch he is laying on. He says nothing but tries not to move as fangs drag down either side of his thighs 

Fresh blood swells from the cuts and he wonders if he'll bleed out right here. Vaguely he knows he won't, he knows that it's just the mild blood loss that is stimulating these thoughts and yet, he doesn't find himself worried by the possibility of this all ending before he can betray Derek 

He only realises his boxers are gone and he's hard when a tongue lavishly licks along his length forcing a groan from his lips. No matter what his body feels though his stomach still aches with the fact that it's wrong, that it's the wrong hands on him drawing him near. Hands that should be warm not cold drawn him up and then he finds himself on his knees half bent over the slippery couches arm

He chances a glance back and can make out the stark contrast of blood red on pale white, it's his blood but it's not his flesh. Fingers dip gingerly into the wounds on his back and he whimpers pitifully as the digits are drawn to his entrance

He'd come up with a statistic on how many vampires had this blood kink or on the amount of germs if his mind wasn't so foggy with only disgust at the thought Derek would never subject him to this. Fingers push in and he focuses on holding onto the couch as he tries to adjust, forces his mind to remember the victims so far and the reason why he's doing this 

"He's scented you" Damien chuckles in his ear teeth grazing the exposed skin as he works his two fingers carefully "he's mark on the back of your neck has faded but it's a clear as day right HERE" he exaggerates his point with a hard jab of his blood slicked fingers "who you belong to" 

Unlike Derek, Damien doesn't bother with a third finger, he just pulls them out and sets to work on himself as he continues talking. "It's disgusting that a mere dog has been allowed to have you" there's obvious distaste in his words despite the smile he knows is there "oh well I'll show you what a real man feels like soon enough" 

He can here the squelching of flesh and liquid and knows that without lube it must be his own blood supplying the coverage. His thighs shake and he clings to the arm of the couch to centre himself as hands grab his hips and pull him back 

The burn hurts worse then he thought it would and as he goes to drop his head forward he's pulled back by his hair. Lips on his throat growl out possessive words that Spencer can't quite place once the rough thrusts begin. He wonders what the appeal is to this misty way of love, he wonders if it's the numbing feeling or the feeling that it's all but a dream, he wonders if it helps others to escape the nightmares which they bed 

Things don't last long and he doesn't expect it to, he's panting, heart so erratic it's all his ears can hear, it pulses with the thrum of his body. Each thrust draws something closer to the surface but what, he doesn't know. When Damien comes undone within him he is grateful for the fierce bite to his neck, grateful to the endorphins that take it all away and lull him to sleep 

When Spencer wakes up he is on the floor in Derek's hotel room a piece of paper clutched in one hand and Derek holding his other. Without looking at him he knows he knows what he has done and silently he sits up handing over the small note with a single name sprawled on it 

Noah alexandrite 

 

*an ounce of blood is worth more then a pound of friendship* -Spanish proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say that blood play isn't something restricted to goths or vampirists and that not everyone in these subcultures participate in such things 
> 
> I however chose this particular group as I'm comfortable writing for them aswell as the fact that Spencer's the only one who could probably pull off this undercover job


End file.
